


Yellow

by semisEmi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Miya Osamu, Genderbending, Love Confessions, POV Miya Osamu, Supportive Kita Shinsuke, Third Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisEmi/pseuds/semisEmi
Summary: She doesn’t know when it started, the fluttering of her heart and butterflies in her stomach whenever he’s around.There are just far too many reasons for her to know when exactly Suna had managed to become her yellow.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu is a girl in this, thus the genderbending tag. If you're uncomfortable, please don't force yourself to read! It's completely self-indulgent, I wrote it out of boredom and because I really love that Tiktok trend.

-

The first time she met Suna was upon entering Inarizaki, where they ended up being in the same class and seatmates.

She can remember how he obviously distanced himself right off the bat from their classmates and she later found out that he did that because he’s not used to the dialect just yet, he said he’d rather die than embarrass himself in a conversation where he could barely understand what the other person is saying. They never exchanged words during that time, only hearing each other’s voice and knowing names after the usual introduction that the teachers ask them to do; Suna Rintarou is a beautiful name, she thought.

They met again when she applied as the boys’ volleyball team’s manager instead of trying out for the girls’ team and was easily accepted as she was originally a volleyball player herself, she used the remaining time to watch the on-going try outs and there he was; efficient in blocking and have a unique style of getting past blockers when spiking.

Atsumu, her twin, got accepted into the team as expected, and so did Suna.

Their friendship developed naturally after that, with them being in the same class and team. It was only her and her twin at first, but along the way, Suna and Ginjima managed to squeeze their way in their social circle. They never experienced boredom again after that and gained reputation as a group. A chaotic group, is what their upperclassmen called them which pretty much describe their dynamics; chaotic.

As time goes by, Suna stopped being just a ‘ friend’, he wasn’t just a ‘best friend’ either because whenever she thinks that, she couldn’t help but to want, to expect more. It was then that every little detail suddenly means much more to her; such as when he would lean his head on her shoulder as if it was nothing but suddenly it means the world to her.

It didn’t surprise her anymore when she realized just what it is that she’s feeling for the middle blocker, maybe because she was already hooked by him right from the beginning or maybe because falling in love with Suna Rintarou doesn’t sound bad at all.

Hiding her feelings was proved to be harder than she expected. She used to think that being close to the person you hold feelings for is a good thing, but there’s a lot that she hadn’t considered in the equation.

Being friends gave her the opportunities she doubts anyone would have the luck of experiencing with the person they like; casual touches, shared smiles and laughter, feeling each other’s hands, and actually being with them. She was pretty content with what they have, but she just really couldn’t stop wanting more.

She couldn’t stop herself from hoping, that behind those actions are the very same feelings she has for him, that she’s the only one he gives those smiles and shares a laugh with, she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that Suna would love her back just the same. She fell too hard, to the point that it was hard accepting the boundaries she’s not supposed to cross; but what’s worse is the fact that she already tried crossing that line.

Thankfully, she was scared.

Scared that she’ll lose what they have at the moment, the friendship purely built with trust, happiness, and respect. It was devastating to think of what might happen if Suna ever finds out and doesn’t feel the same; it would be bad if that was the case but it would be heartbreaking if he decided to let their friendship sink, not only her but also Atsumu and Ginjima would be affected and it’s all gonna be her fault.

-

She thought she was hiding her feelings fairly well, considering that not even her twin has mentioned anything regarding it or noticed anything about her yet. Though she was slapped by the fact that there’s one person whom no one can hide any secrets from, a certain captain whose cold logics are enough to freeze the whole team.

“Osamu, Do you like Suna?”

Kita Shinsuke is a good person.

He means no harm nor is he someone who judges without knowing every detail, but his short question was enough to make her body go numb and pale as she turned to him. Somehow, even though they don’t have much height difference, he seems big.

“W-W-What?” she stuttered, looking around almost immediately to see if anyone heard, she was fortunate that the storage room is far enough from the club room where the others are currently changing into clean clothes. “K-Kita-san! W-why-“

“Based on your reaction, I’m guessing that it is a yes.” He stated before taking the basket of water bottles in her hands and placed it on top of the shelf. “Don’t worry, I just asked because I was curious. I won’t tell anyone.” He cleared.

She nodded in relief but her face was in a dark shade of red, visible enough for the older to see and snicker.

“K-Kita-san, was I that obvious?” she asked.

Surprisingly, Kita just shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’s just that I got a feeling that you did.”

She had never seen the captain smile so much before, they’ve always thought that he was just like a robot but considering how he got emotional after receiving his first jersey and title as the team captain, they’re certain that he’s just a normal person. If she’s just not too nervous at the moment, she’ll probably think that the captain is teasing her playfully now with the way he wore the knowing smirk.

“U-Uhm, it’s embarrassing.” She muttered, trying to hide her flushed expression. “Please don’t tell anyone, please.”

“I won’t.” he replied as they stepped out of the storage room. “Osamu.” He suddenly called out, making her look up to him slightly.

He was now wearing his usual calm expression again, “You will be third years soon, you will both be busy then go separate ways.” He started, making her give him a confused look but he continued. “What I mean is; it’s fine to let your heart rule your head sometimes. Tell, show him your feelings while you still have the time and don’t worry about other things for a while.”

She just stared at him wide eyed for a moment before looking down, remembering the numerous reasons as to why she’s keeping these feelings to herself. “I value our friendship, so much.” She muttered, then felt a hand on her head.

“I’m sure he does to, that’s why it’s gonna be just fine.” He said, “I’m not saying that you have to right away, I’m just trying to remind you that we won’t always be high schoolers.”

She let herself confine with their captain’s presence for a while, letting his words sink in her head before giving a small thanks. They parted ways right outside the gym where the other 2nd years were waiting for her, with Atsumu already running his mouth about how slow she was.

“You look good together, I mean it.” The captain whispered to her before walking off to the other 3rd years, once again making her face turn a complete shade of red.

If Suna was staring at her with an unamused look, she never noticed with how she kept her head down in embarrassment.

-

Months flew by after Kita found out her feelings for the middle blocker, nationals came and went along with their lost against Karasuno and their freak quicks, the time seemed to only sped up with the third years leaving the club and retiring to focus on their own studies.

Atsumu was named captain, chosen carefully by both Kita and Coach Kurosu while Suna accepted the vice-captain position offered to him with dread.

Osamu, surprisingly, found herself opening up to Kita when something regarding her feelings for Suna troubles her. It was the first time she confided into someone for the past years she’s carrying the baggage by herself. The older was thankfully fine with lending his ears for her, which she appreciated a lot and so when their graduation finally arrived, she was more than sad to bid goodbye to the older.

“K-Kita-san,” she lowered her head in a respectful angle and stretched out her hands holding a bouquet. “Thank you for the past two years, I hope you happiness and success!” she exclaimed loudly, making the former captain smile fondly and accept the offer.

“Why are ‘ya crying? It’s not like you won’t see us again.” He commented, ushering her up and giving the same head pat that she had grown accustomed to for the past few months.

A train of sobs escaped her lips as she tried to wipe away her tears, “B-Because, you really helped me a lot.” She said, “Before you, I never got to express those feelings of being in love with someone!” He let out a chuckle.

“I’m just glad to be of help.” He replied, still rubbing her head in affection.

“Thankyou for always listening to me, I don’t know if I would be able to keep myself together if I was still holding everything in and keeping to myself.” She finally sobbed.

“Hmm,” Kita hummed. “If you want someone to talk to just like usual, you are more than welcomed to visit at home.” He gave yet another smile.

That made her more teary-eyed than before and literally pounced on the older for a hug, Kita is not surprised and just returned the affectionate gesture.

“I just hope you remember my words, Osamu.” He whispered, “Time is running, your feelings are digging.”

Just right on time, the rest of the team arrived with half of them sobbing while clutching on specific upperclassmen. As if her emotional goodbyes aren’t enough yet, she came running to Aran next, whose patting an equally sniffing Atsumu, while literally bawling her eyes out.

The cherry blossoms that day was probably the most beautiful she’d seen so far, but that was also the most bittersweet goodbye of her life.

-

She had thought of confessing plenty of times before, which all ended up as just plain thoughts.

But one certain day in their third and final year, when Suna decided it would be a good idea to skip their afternoon class and stay on the school’s forgotten garden, that she thought of it again.

She had always known that Suna is beautiful.

The way he closed his eyes and sleep through the spring breeze right beside her, he’s the closest to perfection in her dictionary. With his now slightly shorter hair, with fringe framing his face despite pointing to different directions; she was mesmerized. It was a wonder how despite looking like a dream, he was still overlooked by people for her stupid brother and his piss for hair. Though maybe that was a good thing for her, that way only her can see just who he really is outside the court.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Her eyes remained glued on him, studying his every feature that looked so peaceful with the other piece of her earphones still in his ear and playing the current song from her playlist. It was crazy how she could easily imagine his smiling face, or the way his eyes close completely whenever they would burst out laughing for something dumb, the thoughts that were enough to make her heart hammer in her chest and make her high in her feelings.

She wished that time would just stop, with only him and her. With only the music in their ears and the beat of her heart along with the rise and fall of his chest. She wouldn’t mind skipping a class or two if it meant having this moment with him.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called "Yellow"_

There were times when she wondered; what would’ve happened if she hadn’t met him? Will she be in love with someone else? Or would she be living the same boring life she lived before she and Atsumu met their friends? A life where it only revolves around volleyball, her family, and food; a life where romance wasn’t really in place.

She guesses that it would be the latter, because even when she tried her best to imagine spending time and genuinely being happy around someone else that’s not Suna, she couldn’t.

That’s why even if there were tens or dozens of guys trying to win her heart, she didn’t hesitate to reserve it for one and one person only. She kept her eyes on him and only him, even if was painful more often than not.

Friendship weighed more than relationship, that’s why she held it in for so long and settled for whatever they have at the moment.

_Your skin_

_Oh, yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_You know I love you so_

Happiness, excitement, and other feelings she couldn’t even describe; all of it just happens naturally when it comes to Suna Rintarou.

And so when her dark eyes met his light ones, it was only her and him.

**_You know I love you so_ **

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please give a comment :> If you want Suna's POV, please do tell me! Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: I would probably edit this later but I posted it anyway.


End file.
